


Courting Gifts

by Artemis1000



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bingo: nonhuman, Double Drabble, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Kíli thought long and hard about his courting gift for Tauriel. She will wear starlight in her hair, but in the way of a warrior.





	Courting Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Kíli thinks long and hard about his courting gift. Something to show his craftmanship, his patience and dedication – beautiful, yet not frivolous, for the stern Mirkwood elves value function over form.

“Why not both?” Bilbo asks and Kíli’s face lights up, thinking of elven maidens with starlight in their hair.

Deadly and beautiful, his courting gift will be, like the warrior to receive it.

Painstakingly slowly, his hands forge tiny pieces of metal into beauty and sharpen it into death.

When he is done, he meets Tauriel on a starlit meadow in the shadow of the Lonely Mountain. He offers her two silver hairpins on red velvet. Their knife hilt is studded with the tiniest diamond splinters, the sharpened blade engraved with dwarven knotwork and tapered to a point like any good blade would be.

When Tauriel presses it against the pad of her finger, blood wells up. She smiles.

Kíli’s fingers work gently and confidently as he braids promises into her hair, and then nestles his hairpins into her red hair.

Tauriel is always beautiful, now she is kissed by starlight.

When she leans down and thanks him with a kiss, it is Kíli who feels bathed in starlight.


End file.
